Welcome to Gakuen Sschool for the SuperPowered!
by P0ck3yM0nk3y
Summary: Matthew is afraid of his Icy powers while Gilbert Can't control his fiery emotions. So what better way to take care of it then sending the two too a Superpower high school to learn how to control their gifts? *Sorry for bad summery!* T for safe reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's me again, plus I'm back with a new story!**

**Canada: So who's gonna be tortured—I mean who's gonna be in this lovely fanfic, eh? **

**Me: *narrows eyes* Well.. I based You, Canada, Off of Elsa from Frozen and Prussia off of Flame Princess from Adventure time. Don't worry, I added other nations in here with different super powers~  
**

**Prussia: Did some call the awesome me!?~ **

**Me: Nope.. Well since you two are here *cough cough***

**Prussia&Canada: Skyler doesn't own anything! **

**Canada: She stole it.. She stole it all.. **

**Me: HE LIES!**

* * *

_Gakuen James High School for supernatural, a place where all Super Parents should sent their super teen to board, to learn, and to take control of their future. Here all teenagers will learn how to used their powered well and will be determined either they will qualify as a Sidekick, Hero, or villain. _

_An Invisible Force wall surrounds the school only letting certain things in and out while protecting our fair school and students from any dangers as well. Not to mention a great security that is topped number one in our galaxy. Our school was built in the 1800's to supply all the fair knowledge you child needs to know about their 'gift'. Since then our lovely school as been rebuilt to fit you're every teens need. We have a small mall, gyms, classrooms, dorm rooms, cafeteria, training areas, and tons of other sections your teen will surely love. Not wanting your teen to be among with the 'non-gifted'? Don't worry we have rebuilt our school to float among the clouds using hi-technology provided to us. Our fair school as everything a super teen would need. If you Don't take our words from us—Why not asked fellow her-_

The T.V turned off with a click from a remote. Matthew sat with a straight face staring at the Television while his Brother, Alfred, was bouncing around not keeping still.

Matthew Williams-Jones was a young Teenager at the age of 16yd. He had wavy strawberry-blonde hair that pooled down to his shoulders and not to mention a crazy curl that was always in his face. At first glance you would almost mistake him as a girl from his feminine body type and features. He had pale skin that looked soft almost like snow, and his eyes were a very odd color, Violet-blue. Matthew was the younger Twin brother to Alfred Jones-Williams. Alfred and Matthew maybe Twins but Alfred looked completely Different, Instead of having strawberry-blonde wavy hair he had Short Sunshine-Blonde hair with a stubborn Cowlick that stook up like a swore thumb. He has fantastic tan skin that makes any tanner wanna rip his skin off and have it, plus Bright blue eyes that match the bright blue skies in summer. Since Matthew was Feminine and skinny Alfred had a tone body type. Not too many muscles, but not to much fat ether.

Matthew wasn't normal. His whole family wasn't normal. Why? Why of course they all held powers. Matthew had the power to Control Snow and Ice at the tips of his fingers; he could freeze the world if he wanted to. While Alfred had Different powers mixture together as in; He could fly faster then a jet plane, Super strength, laser eyes, and can withstand bullets and other harmful things-To his knowledge-. The only problem was—

Matthew was afraid of his own powers.

The Sunshine-Blonde shook his brother with excitement, "Mattie! Mattie! Did you hear what Mum and Dad said!? Oh my god did you!?"

Matthew blinked a few time being pulled, more liked shake, back to reality. He stared at his twin who was yammering on and on about something has parents had took him. Yet the Boy didn't seem to care.

"N-No! Not w-when y-y-your s-shaking m-m-me!" he said as his brother stopped immediately and gave an apologetic smile.

"Well, Mum and Dad said that—Wait for it! Daa Daa DAAAAA! We're boarding Gakuen James High-School for Super Teens!"

"…..What?"

Alfred broke into smiles and jumped off the couch, " Mum and Dad Said were going to Gakuen High-School! Dude, Iggy is gonna be there and Kiku and Yao and Cousin Francis! I'm So Excited! I'm gonna totally be a hero WHOOOHOO!" the boy yelled as he speeded off to his room.

Meanwhile, Matthew Stared at his brother in shocked. He couldn't go to a super power school when he himself was afraid of his own gift. He turned his attention t the two parents who were standing n the opposite side of the room holding the remote control and the brochure.

"Matthew, Sweetie. I know your scared.. but I think this is something that will help your break that ice deep down inside." The young women with darkish blue eyes said to her younger son. She had beautiful toned skin and a soft voice that sounded like an angel. Her hair was golden-blonde and was wavy as his own and kelp well made into two ponytails being held together by red bows. His mother's Name was Madeleine Williams-Jones; she had the powers of beautiful Mother Nature.

"Your Mother's Right, ShortStack. You need to get up and be a man, Break that fuc—I mean Break that ice within' yeah and go make your Ol' Man Proud." His father said while being almost chocked for swearing. His father looked a lot like Alfred, though his skin color was a bit darker and his hair was dark brown. His father had a sort of a rusty brown color eyes with maybe a hint of reddish-orange. He dose seemed like a bag of douche but he's pretty much a good softy. Like his mother his father held power as well, though he could control the power of the earth, as in rocks, stone, dirt, Earth. His name was Allen Jones-Williams.

"You have to stop living in the past and look towards the future. I know what your doing Matthew and it's not good. It's not good if you keep concealing your special gift inside dear. Not only is it bad for your health but it's bad for your gift as well." Matthew's mother said while petting her son's hair.

"Again, she's right you know. The past is in the past, go up stairs with porkchop and get ready. I'm sure this will help you in the future little man." Allen said as he ruffled the blonde's hair and took his wife by the waist.

Like as he was like a child he grimaces when his parents kissed and walked slowly up the stairs to his shared room with his brother.

He was going to be sent to hell.

OoOoOoOo Magical Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Break lineOoOoOoOoOo

It's been a whole three weeks since Matthew's Parent's had told him and his brother that they would be attending—Wait Scratch that—they would be boarding into the Super high school. Alfred was excited, but Matthew wasn't. Actually he was pissed. He didn't want to do anything that included his powers nor wanted to board at a lame school that suppose to help him.

"Your things should be at the school already transporting into your dorm rooms. I'm glad your Father called S.F.T.S. (Super Fast Transport Shipping) to gather your stuff. Now you both know where the bus stop is right?" Madeleine asked her two sons while hugged them both tight.

"Yeah, Mum. I got everything." Alfred said rolling his eyes trying to act like a grown adult.

"You packed Extra Underwear, right my Alfiepoo~?" Said the woman who was pinching her older son's cheek and making babyish noise just to tease.

Alfred pushed his mother's hand away, his face deep red from embarrassment, Meanwhile Matthew was laughing in the back ground not wanting to get into whatever his brother was in.

"I'm gonna miss you two little buggers!" Allen said was he wrapped his arms around the two boy's necks. "Call Me and your mother when yeh' get there and Don't get to _Too _much trouble. I don't wanna have to come up there." He said hugging his two young man's tightly.

"Don't worry! I will! C'mon Mattie lets hurry up! I can't wait to see Iggy." Alfred said excitedly as he got out of his father's grasp, "Bye Mum-Dad!" he yelled as he book it down the sidewalk.

Matthew on the other hand just watches Alfred not even wanting to move off his own pavement.

Madeleine notices how her son didn't seem to want to even move. She felt bad for the lad, knowing the true reason why he refused to go, but they had no choice. She didn't like the way Matt was living his life. It was.. Too normal. He boys deserved to be special. They deserved to be who they truly are and not cage themselves up. Almost like how Matthew was doing to his powers now.

"You will be fine, Sweetie. Call us if anything happen, 'kay."

Matthew stared at his Mother and gave a faint smile, He hated disappointing his parents but what other choice did he have. He could just magically make his powers disappear in a snap of his fingers.

"I'll call."

After a small family hug, Matthew set off down the side walk to go look for his over-excited brother who was mostly already there.

At the bus stop Alfred was already bouncing up and down and waving his arms out calling his twin brother over to him. Matthew could only roll his eyes and walk up to his brother who once again started talking at a fast rate, almost like a child on a sugar rush.

"Can you believe it, Mattie!? We're actually going to the same school Mum and Dad was at also with other people with powers like ours!?"

"Yeah, Al, I know you're excited."

"I mean, Not to brag and all but I'm totally gonna be a super hero that gonna totally save this planet and like I'm totally sure that iggy gonna be my super sidekick!"

"Uh huh, Sure" Matthew said nodding to his brother's every word not even paying attention at the time. His mind was somewhere else. It was a habit he made because his brother sure loved to talk and mainly Matthew was the one who **HAD **to listen to him ram on and on about hero and other childish things.

While the strawberry-blonde was miles away in though he wasn't paying attention to a rusty rackety old bus the moved affront of the two until Alfred slapped him across the face.

"Dude! The bus is here! C'mon!" Alfred called to his brother as the doors to the bus opened showing a Olive-skinned man that had light stubble on his chin. He wore a long green coat and brown pants not to mention a white mask that covered his eye and a small red fez hat on his head.

"Welcome aboard the Raki! I'm your Driver Sadık Adnan and I'll be taking you two to Gakuen James High-School For the Super Powered Children!" he said in a loud booming voice.

_Well. There's not turning back now.. He was going to hell. _

* * *

**Me: Gilbert is gonna be showing up in the MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER! Welp! I Hope you enjoyed it! I might continue it.. **_**MIGHT **_

**Please give positive review and I'll feed you more~ **

**Till Next time!**

**M'kay.. BYEEEEEE! **


	2. The Welcoming!

'**Sup, Fabulous Readers~ looks like my story is going positive! And it hasn't been on that long~ I'm so happy! **

**Turkey: GREAT! Wai—I'm a bus driver!? **

**Me: Shhh- do your job Mister! **

**Turkey: Skyler doesn't own anything, she owns noting 'cause that's what I heard from America… she soled it all. **

**Canada: I'm Canada! Not America, you hoser! **

**Me: *ignores* Thank you.. **

**Turkey: Önemli değil! (your welcome)**

**Me: *In Tobuscus voice* LAST TIME~: "Welcome aboard the Raki! I'm your Driver Sadık Adnan and I'll be taking you two to Gakuen James High-School For the Super Powered Children!" he said in a loud booming voice.**

_**Well. There's not turning back now.. He was going to hell. **_

* * *

_Matthew stared at the older man named Sadik, Who greeted him a warm grin. The bus looked like it came out of the dump. Ripped seats; writing on the sides and rubbish being thrown left to right. Not to mention some scrapes on the inside as if a werewolf decided to run his claws to the front door of the bus to the back end. _

_"What a piece of junk!" Alfred said as the two both stood there looking for an empty seat. Matthew nudged his brother for being so rude,_

"*Bakar mısınız?! HA! This is only half of what you can see, my poor boy!" Sadik said as he closed the bus doors and without warning started to drive down the road.

As the bus moved Matthew and Alfred stumbled to the back of the bus to only be greeted by another young teenager who had the mothers of eyebrows.

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled as if the man was ten miles away from him.

"That's not my bloody damn name, your moron!" the boy hissed dangerously.

The boy himself had blonde hair as the two twins but a different shade of blonde; More of a dirty messy blonde. His hair was short and always messy, but sometimes on occasions the teen would actually comb out his hair back. The main thing that stood out from the young British teenager was his very thick and prominent eyebrows, and not to mention those very beautiful green emerald eyes. His name was Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred grinned and gladly took a seat right next to the British teen that huffed and started on complaining how long it took him to actually pack all his tea pots and tea accessories since the school obviously didn't have a 'Tea Area'.

Matthew Sighed, hoping his brother would actually sit down next to him but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Alfred had friends, friends from elementary to middle school. He actually found people like themselves. As for Matthew, he preferred homeschooling after his bad past in elementary school.

He shivered at the mare thought about his past.

The strawberry blonde walked down two rows before he could find an empty seat at the back of the bus. At least no would bother him.

Matthew stared out the window watching some houses pass by and some children play out in their yards. How he wished to be like them; to be just a normal plain old citizen.

Suddenly the bus came to a screeching stop that weren't pleasant for the ears.

"Ha! Sorry, Children! Just one more stop then we would be on our way to the school! All aboard! " Sadik announced apologizing then opening the school bus door to some other random students.

Matthew on the other hand, played no attention. He was too busy staring out the window watching two old couples sit together and feed some pigeons on a bench. The old man taking the old women's hand and holding it tightly as if he left go she would disappear and turn to dust; Romantic.

"Eet Nice is it not, oui~" cooed a familiar voice that Matthew could recognize from a mile away.

Matthew tore his attention from the old couples to a shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes boy that almost—almost looked liked a women. The difference between him was that he had already hit puberty and had a deep-French voice and light amount of facial hair which he believe makes him look much more sexier for the men and ladies. That young man's name is Francis Bonnefoy; Matthew and Alfred's Cousin.

"I guess." Matthew replied as he let his cousin sit down next to him.

"Honhonhon~ Mon Cher Mattheiu, Romance is a beautiful thing, oui? You'll fine it in almost everything. Is Mattheiu, *Je cherche pour l'amour?" Francis asked wiggling his eyebrows while giving his smaller cousin a perfect Cheshire cat like smile.

Matthew didn't comment knowing to keep his mouth shut or else Francis would start rumors that would be completely false. He knew from what Alfred experienced. He also didn't notice the bus started move until he felt the bus shake as if they were going off road riding on an uncharted area.

Francis was rumbling on and on about how Arthur wouldn't let him sit next to him and how he let 'Alfred' takes the love of his life away. 'He would never be brought down from a low life as' he quoted.

"Alrighty, Kiddos! Time to head up to the school! " Sadik said in an booming voice before laughing loudly slamming his fist onto the dashboard of the bus reviling a panel full up colorful buttons.

Even if Matthew was seated in the back of the bus he still could see what the old man was doing. The buttons looked as if they belonged in an airplane or a damn rocket ship. He singling hoped that the man knew what the hell he was doing.

A sudden jolt was felt by everyone in the bus as the crazy bus man slammed his foot on the gas petal once they hit open straight road that was heading towards an unfinished bridge.

"OH MY GODD HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Alfred yelled as he clings onto Arthur's arm, who, Arthur tried to punch the blonde idiot off him.

"For queen sake let go of my bloody arm! You're crushing me with your git of strength! "

"NOO~ IGGY I GOTTA SAVE YOU!"

"You're already dragging me to hell, why drag me to death!?" Arthur snapped as he slapped Alfred on the head for causing a huge sense.

Meanwhile, in the back of the bus Francis was laughing loudly at how Alfred reaction had came out to be. Matthew on the other hand was trying to figure what the hell was going on.

Soon the bus began to rumble deeply as if super powered jets were starting up. In a blink of an eye the whole bus actually from the inside turned in a snapped of a finger. The seats somehow unnoticeable transformed into seat you would see on an air plane mix with roller coaster. Outside the bus had transformed into a plane looking vehicle that would gain more speed towards the unfinished brigade.

Matthew glance at how little road was coming straight at them. _'Oh god, were gonna die!' _

"Hold on Tight, kiddies!" Sadık yelled loudly as a loud boom shoot through the air. Before they knew what was going on they has been driven over the bridge and was actually flying. As if it was a plane getting off the runway.

Matthew felt as if he left his stomach back on the ground. He wasn't used to flying; especially on a bus like plane.

"Next stop; Gakuen James High-School! "

OoOoOoOoO Magical Wibbly Wobbly Timey wimey Break line!OoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take too long for the bus to come into view with a floating campus that looks almost as big as a huge shopping mall. I mean, it was probably ten football fields wide including the outside campus area where looked have a landing road.

Matthew stared in Awe. It was a very magnificent sight, but still he kind of refuses to be there.

"Welcome to Gakuen James High-School for the Super powered and I hope you enjoyed your Awesome ride with Me; Sadık Adnan! Please seat back because I'm not very good at landing at bus! HAHAAHAHA! " Said the mad man who literally made everyone almost jerk off their seats as he flew straight down nose form dive to the landing strip.

Alfred screamed and held on the Arthur almost suffocating the poor boy with his super strength. Matthew didn't even want to dare hold onto his cousin francis. He knew too well, the boy would only glomp him and use it to his advantage. Yup, Cousin or brother Francis would be hitting on anyone no matter what.

As the bus came to a safe and actually smooth landing only then Matthew let go his breath he's been holding in. " 'Hat was amazing oui, Matthieu?" Francis asked the boy next to him who looked tense.

" Yeah, Considering we could have died."

" Awe, Is *mon ange still mad 'bout being here? Aunt Madeleine Took Moi 'bout how Poor Matthieu didn't want to come."

Matthew sighed and waiting for everyone else rush off the bus. He would just to play it low and try to not get too much attention.

Francis nudged Matthew's arm telling him it time to get off the bus. Even Matthew had to agreed, he didn't wanna be on the bus anymore longer then it has to be; Plus with a Crazy Old man who joked about almost killing them.

Alfred and Arthur waited for the two outside the bus, Alfred laugh and Arthur just rolling his eyes and scolding the Blonde about how retarded he was being.

" So, What? DO we just Stand here and wait til the fairy godmother comes or something?" Alfred said only causing the British boy the groan.

" No You git! We head over to the gym for proper introduction of the school and yourself on which individual department we should head to." Arthur explained.

" Mmm~ I do hope i get to be in the same class as you mon Cher" said the french as he winked at Arthur causing Alfred to pout and Matthew to giggle. Arthur on the other hand blushed a light pink and huffed.

" Mi amigo, Francis!" Said a loud cheerful voice out of nowhere.

Just before the four could react a Teenager appeared before them in thin air. He has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin. His name was Antonio Julio Ricardo Montoya De la Rosa Ramirez Carriedo. Matthew knew him by the way he looked and how his accent way. Francis was much other then he lead on to be and was a sophomore being in this school the second time again.

" G-Gott Wait up, you damn dick face!" Said another voice running right up from behind Antonio.

The boy looked to be out of breath, though he has a stunning appearance. His hair varies between white and silver. His eyes were a dark red hue. his skin looked pale and creamy like fallen snow. He was looker until he opened his mouth.

" Vho's the cute Girl, you got there Pansy?"

And the magic was gone. Matthew hated being called girl. He was no mare girl though he cursed his feminine appearance.

" Mon Cher, This is not a girl, non non non, This is mon Petite Mattheiu~ If anything he does not look anything like a girl! More like moi~ Look at his silky wavy blond 'air that pool down at his shoulders, his beautiful smooth and pale skin, his beautiful eyes like looking at a twilight sky. His cur-" But before Francis could continue Arthur came to the rescue and slapped the man away for the poor lad who eye was twitching. Yup, Matthew's Manhood dead.

" We totally should be heading over to the gym guy! Looks like intro is about to start!" Alfred cut in Watching all the new comers make their way to the gym.

Everyone nodded in agreement which was a surprised cause they actually agreed with Alfred for once.

OoOoOoOoO Magical Wibbly Wobbly Timey wimey Break line!OoOoOoOoOo

Making their way into the gym was easy. Everyone looked at the stage that was forming in front of them with curious and wise eyes. The staged looked almost like a presenting arena.

A bright flash filled the room blinding everyone for a few seconds. Once everyone has their vision back on the stage stood two well dress adults. One looked to be 170cm high and had short blonde hair while wearing a white beret on his head. He looked to have Almost same color eyes as Matthew but with more of a blueish color to it. The other was taller then the smaller one but as well had short, wild blond hair and blue eyes. He was holding a giant Axe and had a smile on his face. His smile kind of matched a lunatic smile.

" Welcome Children! My name is Tino Väinämöinen and i'm your wonderful School Principle! I'm here to welcome all of you to our wonderful school! There are indeed a few tiny rules that i shall go over with you. One, No fighting! Let's all work together! Two, Please stay in your inadvisable housing until free time or break time. I don't want children running off into the others domain. Three, Please try not to blow up the school with your gifts. I don't want to have to call your parents! And-" Before he could continue one his watch on his wrist beeped. " Oh, dear! I have to go! Trouble! Berwald need me, umm Matthais You can take it from here, right?" Tino asked the man with the axe.

" Yeah! I got this!" he declared loudly.

And with that Tino Disappeared in another flash; Leaving the man named Matthias standing on the stage with a wicked smile.

" Alright listen up! I'm Couch Mathtis Kohler! I'll always be everyone's awesome P.E. Super powered teacher! Since Tino had to go looks like we get to have our first listen so listen up!" he said quite loudly, that was kind of hurtful to the ears.

Matthais pointed to where he was standing, "Up here is where you will be decided to go hero, sidekick, or your damn choice as villain; I don't care. Each and every single one of you will present me with what you got and i would choose where you go!"

Matthew froze. '_Present? Did that mean present your powers? I can't do that!_'

Alfred was the first to notice his brother stiffen at his side. He was quite aware of his brother fear, but wondered maybe it was time for him to actually break that ice. After all, it's not like you could refuse to show your powers, right?

Though, Alfred wasn't the only one who notice Matthew. Gilbert indeed notice who the boy had stiffen up.

" Oi, Birdie, Du okay?" he whispered as Matthias continued on telling them how it was going to work out on presenting and the sorting.

" Birdie?" Matthew questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" Ja, Biride. Now answer my question."

Matthew gave a fake smile but knowing everything was not okay. He was about to answer when Matthais Broke their conversation.

" Alright! Enough Chit-Chat! I'm gonna randomly choose People now!" he declared pointed almost right at Matthew who's heart almost stopped beating. 

_This couldn't be good. _

* * *

**_A/N: I didn't know what to do! It sucks the second Chapter! But next time Imma show everyone's powers! Gilbert looks like he's getting friendly.. _**

**_Prussia: Du didn't have an awesome entrance for me!_**

**_Me: Shut up. I was rushing to get this up! _**

**_Anyways.. I must leave it at that. Hope Next chapter is alot better. _**

**_That's what i have for you all folks, Leave a like and a review if you enjoyed it and i'll see you next chapter- or when ever i make one. Stay awesome i know you will! _**

**_M'kay BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**


	3. The Firey Blast To The Past!

**A/N: Hello Once again Reading audience! I'm Back—Also Proud to say that I'm glad that you guy love my story! Well, without further ado I should get on with the story eh? **

**Antonio: Si! I can't wait to show my powers!**

**Francis: Oui, I can't agree more! Obviously they all came to see moi power!**

**Gilbert: Don't get a hold of yourself Pansy! They all came to see my powers!  
Me: I'll be showing al of you my powers if you don't Sign me off!  
**

**Francis&Antoni&Gilbert: Skyler doesn't own hetalia! She owns Us Beer, Wine, and Churros! **

**Me: *annoyed***

***In Tobuscus Voice* LAST TIME: " Alright! Enough Chit-Chat! I'm gonna randomly choose People now!" he declared pointed almost right at Matthew who's heart almost stopped beating.**

_**This couldn't be good. **_

* * *

Matthew stared at the teacher with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly be pointing at Matthew was he? No way in hell, he was going up there!

"Oi! You with the funny looking Curl" he said still pointing towards Matthew's Direction.

'_Oh God, He's describing me! I have a funny looking curl! He's calling me first up! I can't! I can't go up there!" _Matthew thought instantly his whole body going into shock until—

"Ve~ Fratello! He's calling us up Fratello!" said an Italian cheery voice behind Matthew.

Behind Matthew stood two similar looking boys; He has Short brown hair and brown eyes filled with happiness, though he indeed at a silly looking curl on the left side of his head. As for the other, he was a bit darker colored skin and had a dark brown hair. His eyes however were Hazel, plus a silly curl that stood out to the right side of his head.

" Uh Duh! I'm calling you! Now hurry up we don't have all day!" Matthias called out to the overhype boy.

The boy grabbed the twin's Hand and led him onto the stage only to get curious and questioning eyes looking at both of them.

"I said; only you! Why'd you bring him?" Matthias asked pointing at the olive skin looking boy.

The darker boy snorted while the cheery one smiled, "I need Fratello so we can present out powers! Ve~"

Matthias raised an eye brow then huffed, "Fine, I'll let this side. Introduce yourselves to your classmates."

" Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas and this here is my big brother Lovino Vargas! He's maybe a dick and have an anger problem but he's a big softy, right Fratello!?" The one named Feliciano asked.

"Why in the Fucking Hell you introduce me like that!? "

Everyone giggled in the crowed; Even Matthew had to admit they we're more probably worst then him and Alfred.

"Enough Chit-Chat! Show us what you got!?" Matthias said impatiently.

Feliciano nodded and smiled at his brother who once again snorted in disapproval.

The two twins stood opposite of each other the suddenly bro fist and speaking in a loud phase together, "WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!"

Romano was first to speak, "Shape of Lion!"

And with that Romano's figure shape transformed into a real lion, as for Feliciano he chose something else.

"Form Of—A bowl of Pasta!" he shouted cheerfully as just instantly with smoke and all transformed into a bowl of pasta.

Matthias stared at the Italians while everyone else giggled at how Feliciano chose to transform into a bowl of pasta.

After a few seconds the proofed back into their original form: Romano with a sneer and Feliciano with the brightest smile.

"I've decided Feliciano You're a Sidekick Romano you need to choos—" Matthias was about to continue until Feliciano cut him off.

"But Me and Fratello need to be together to activate our powers! You can separate us!" He protested clinging onto his brother's arm.

"But you can't go into Hero being a bowl of past—"Matthias continued on until Lovino stepped in.

"Fuck you bastrad! I need to stay with my brother to keep him away from all the other fucking bastards in this room either he comes or not!"

Matthias rolled his eyes and slammed his feet on the ground causing a huge force to push the Italian's off the stage, "You're both sidekicks! Next!"

Matthew looked to see it the two boys were alright. Well, Luckily Feliciano was caught by Alfred but for Lovino he was caught by Antonio.

"Get your Fucking hands off me, bastard!" Lovino hissed as Antonio hugged him.

" Awe! Aren't I the lucky one, si?! A angel feel right though the ceiling and came right down to me!" Antonio said earning him a head butt to the forehead.

" Honhon~ I see Toni has a new toy, oui?" Francis asked giving the two a wink.

" Pfft! Du guys are so fucking stupid!" Gilbert laughed out loud causing a sense which Matthew was really trying to avoid by hiding back with the crowd.

" Yo! Mattie, Check it out I'm totally a hero saving this dude!" Alfred said holding up Feliciano who smiled happily.

Matthias indeed notice the rather loud group and huffed in annoyance, until he recognized three familiar faces.

"Antonio, Francis, Gilbert! What are you three doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class like everyone else! I know you three aren't new students!"

Francis looked at Gilbert who looked at Antonio. Indeed they should be in class, but why go class when you could just make trouble with the newbie's?

" Ve just came here to show our support in how wonderful the new students can be!" Gilbert smiled an fake innocent smile as Francis continued on;

" Oui, If you don't mid—Maybe the Bad T. Trio should zhow how it's done in power stage?"

Antonio nodded in agreement while letting the pissed off Italian go.

The trio walked up to the stage catching Matthew's attention. He was indeed curious about their powers. Well, Maybe not cousin Francis but maybe the others. Some reason he found white hair boy interesting. Maybe it was because he was an albino.

Francis smirked and gave a wave only winking at everyone, "Bonjour Mon Anges, I am Francis Bonnefoy, This is mon two Friends, Antonio Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"We are known as the bad touch Trio!"

Antonio grinned as he disappeared before everyone's eyes leaving Gilbert and Francis standing on the stage.

Francis on the other hand took out a beautiful looking rose from under his shirt-God know where he got the flower from- and throw the beautiful nature into the air.

Matthew knew of Francis Love for flowers and Nature. He said flower mainly roses are a symbol of love, yet it could also mean death to those. He knew cousin Francis had the power to control all of nature. He was almost like his mother. Though, more less skilled.

As the rose petals began to all fall off Francis held a hand up high making all the petals stop in midair. It looked as if the soft petals somehow got transformed into sharp petals by how the petals seemed to gleam against the light. As for the Stem of the rose, Francis caught it with the other hand and whipped it up in the air to have a loud** 'CRACK'** sound fill the room. The once small stem was now a whip with painfully sharp thorns sticking out of it.

Gilbert yawned board out of his mind, that was, Until Francis actually attacked Gilbert with the sharp razed looking petals.

Everyone in the room gasped including Matthias as the rose petals shot towards Gilbert who smirked giving Francis a 'You-got-to-be-kidding-me' Look.

Just as the razor Petals were about the slice Gilbert in half- So it appeared that way- Gilbert jumped up into the air and snapped his fingers causing a small spark at the palm of his hand to create a actual fire ball to throw right at the petals.

Matthew stared at Gilbert in Awe, He had the power of Fire! Isn't fire and ice suppose to be rivals? Does that mean, him and Gilbert couldn't be friends!?

Gilbert throw the fire ball at Francis Razor Petals and laughed as the petals Incinerated into ashes. Francis huffed as Gilbert made his next move. He held his hand together letting his finger intertwined with each other only leaving his pointer fingers pressed together. He brought the pointer finger to his mouth and took a deep breath before exhaling. At the tips of his pointer held a small spark of fire and as Gilbert exhaled his Breathe was like gas causing the fire to grow more and form a giant fiery ball heading towards Francis.

Francis At all didn't seemed fazed one bit as the fire ball came hurdling towards him. Instead of the fire burning Francis to ashes-As Arthur generally hoped for as he watching in the crowds- The fire went Around Francis as if a Force field was protecting the man.

That's when Antonio Appear standing in Francis way with his arms out wide showing he was actually redirecting the fire away from harming his friend.

After Gilbert's little fire ball show Francis smiled and grabbed both his friends into a small group hug, " Zhat's how you do it mon anges~" Francis cooed over looking the newbies and blowing a small kiss to a certain Brit.

Matthew had to admit, They were pretty good. Matthew smiled at his cousin only to catch the attention of the albino who give the blonde a wink. Matthew passed it off as he was winking at some chick in the crowd.

A sound of clapping brought everyone's attention to Matthias.

" That Was Amazing! Good job guys- But who's next- Erm you with the Eyebrows up and ready!"

Matthew giggled as Alfred Laughed out loud.

" Stupid Immature bloody ares." Arthur mumbled under his breath as he walked up to the stage which the trio Got off of.

" Name and Pow-" Matthias said only to be cut in by Arthur's Attitude," I already know!"

Arthur huffed in annoyance before smirking at the crowd.

"Abracadabra!"

And with that a Dark gray smoke Surrounded Arthur and the lights in the room seemed to actually dim a bit making the room seem a bit eery.

Alfred cling to Matthew's hand, Even if the lad say he's not afraid of anything, He's mainly scared of ghosts and the undead. Matthew on the other hand hope Alfred not break his arm off or stop the blood for circulating.

Suddenly the smoke cleared a bit showing Arthur in a green military uniform with a Sam Browne belt and a black cape on. Held a black and white wand along with a book in one hand.

" Now i will show you the true powe-" Before Arthur could finish Matthias spoke up, " Sidekick.. NEXT!"

Arthur turned around at the teacher, " WHAT!? I DIDN'T GET TO SHOW MY BLOODY POWER!"

" Well, Judging from your clothes and wand i think your a wizard- Next!"

Arthur glared at the man Ready to protest until Alfred came flying up to take the stage.

Matthew couldn't hold back the giggles that were escaping his lip. It was rude to laugh at Arthur but he couldn't stop himself.

" Kessesessee! Du have a cute Laugh, Bride" Said a well familiar voice.

The strawberry-blonde turned around to see the smirking Albino.

" Birdie?" Matthew question raising an eye brow as the other shrugged.

" Du look like a bird."

Matthew huffed, " Says the boy who thought i was a girl!"

Gilbert chuckled, " Not my fault your feminine."

Matthew rolled his eyes and watched his brother preformed his power. That only caused Gilbert to be annoy when he was talking to someone and they choose to not listen.

" Oi! I was talking to you!" Gilbert said trying to get Matthew's Attention.

" And i just was ignoring you, eh. Please stop your going to cause a sense." Matthew sighed and went back to seeing how his brother was flying up in the air showing his super ass hell of a strength.

Gilbert blinked and growled under his breath.

_'Who does this kid think he is!? ignoring me! The awesome me?! No one and i mean no one ignore someone as awesome as me! he should be actually blessed to have a friend like me!" _Gilbert thought making a fist.

Matthew suddenly felt the air around him get a bit hotter.

This wasn't good for him.

He could feel it.

Matthew turned around with a concern face, " Stop it!" he whispered trying no to get the attention of the teacher.

" Then du stop ignore the awesome me!" Gilbert protest.

They both sneered at each other before Matthew had given up and sighed, " Alright-Alright."

Gilbert laughed in victory causing the teacher to look their way.

" Hey! your next Short thang!" Matthias said pointing at Matthew who's heart stopped in fear.

Alfred quickly gave Francis a panicked look, But Francis give a small assuring smile. They were the only two who knew Matthew's greatest fear of himself.

" I think I'll pass and go as Sidekick." Matthew said softly, too soft that it could not be heard.

Matthias gave a huge laughter, " WHAT?! SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled at Matthew who wished he could just disappear.

" I said sir, I wish not to show it and would rather be a sidekick." He said a little louder.

The teacher blinked then grabbed the boys arm lifting him up to the stage, " No can do! show your powers now!"

Matthew shook his head.

Matthias groaned and looked at Gilbert, " Help to the stupid. kid."

Gilbert obey by getting back up onto the stage, " Look Birdie! All yah' gotta do is block my fire ball attack with what ever power you have. Just do it 'kay! let's get ths over and done with so we can hang out!"

Matthew shook his head rapidly.

The albino rolled his eyes and He brought the pointer finger to his mouth and took a deep breath before exhaling. At the tips of his pointer held a small spark of fire and as Gilbert exhaled his Breathe making another same like fire ball go towards Matthew.

Matthew froze in his spot watching the Fiery ball come at him.

Suddenly Everything Went dark...

..._And the Nightmare begin._

* * *

**I hoped you guys like it! Took me a while to finish it! Can you guys guess who i based everyone's powers off of!? **

**Well, Looks like that all i have all for today folks, Like and favorite if you enjoyed this Chapter and story! Please leave a positive Review and I'll see you next time or whenever i Make another Fanfic!**

**M'Kay**

** _BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**


	4. Frozen Nightmares

**A/N: Hello Once Again Reading Audience! Pfft—I'm sorry about the entire cliff Hangers things! But looks like you guys love my story! **

**Arthur: Who the bloody hell do you think you are, not letting me shows my Special Skills!? You let the Frog show his but not Mines!? **

**Me: You're a Wizard! xD **

**Arthur: I'll show you wizard! **

**Me: Now, Now—Calm Down, We have an Audience.. Sign me off please? **

**Arthur: Skyler , The bloody Git, Doesn't own Nothing. She doesn't own hetalia, she doesn't own Me, She doesn't own—**

**Me: Shut up mouth.. **

**LAST TIME: Matthew froze in his spot watching the fiery ball come at him.**

**Suddenly everything went dark...**

**...**_**And the Nightmare begins.**_

_*****__**In Cry's voice* and so it continues… **_

* * *

_**Ten Years Ago… **_

_A Small Girl Ran out from behind the tree, __she has short blonde hair which she keeps held back with a blue headband and clips, she also had blue eyes. The main thing about the girl was that even though she looked to be Six years old, she looks to have boobies at a pre-teen size. _

"_Mavtey! C'mon Your going to slow, da!" She called out in a bit of a Russian sounding accent. _

_Five Year old Matthew laughed as he followed the girl who led the way, "Wait for me Katyusha!"_

_Katyusha Braginskaya was Matthew's Number one friend, she actually kept the bullies away from Him. She was like a Protective Mother and Matthew was her Baby. The thing about Katyusha was she knew about Matthew's Powers; actually, loved the idea of Matthew being a snow Angel. _

"_C'mon Mavtey, The pond von't wait for us all day!" She called back to the poor boy was tried to keep up. _

_He and Katyusha we're suppose to hang out at the pond. They we're suppose to go swimming, have fun in the peace of nature. _

_It didn't take long until they where both standing at the edge of the pond. _

_Matthew glanced at the water, not very sure if he wanted to go swimming now. Not only was Katyusha was suppose to teach him how to swim but that he was going to be swimming with Katyusha. Everyone in school always tease Matt how he and Katyusha did mainly everything together like Boyfriend and Girlfriend- Whatever that means.  
_

_Katyusha smiled warmly at the small blonde. " Are We going in or Are you going to keep standing zhere?" she asked catching Matthew's full attention. _

_" O-Oui! I was just thinking aboot what the meanies said aboot us." he replied getting a giggle from the girl who petted his head as if he was a puppy. _

_" Matvey no need worry, da! I keep them away for you." she smiled and took off her almost princess like dress Revealing a childish one piece bathing suit with frills attached near the hips making it look as if she had a skirt on.  
_

_Matthew smiled and was about to take off his shirt when some unexpected guest had arrived. More liked followed the two into the forest to cause some trouble. _

_" Well, Well, What do We have here, Mates?" Asked a too well known voice. That voice belonged to a six year old boy named Jack Irwin. Jack has thick eyebrows, Greenish brown eyes, plus brown hair that has two ahoge, rather than one, that change position depending on the angle, as well as an adhesive bandage across his nose. He was an Australian kid who mainly loved to pick on Matthew because not only did the boy look weak, he was considered a Cry baby.  
_

_" Haha, Your right, Bru." Said another well too familiar voice. Riley Weasley, Jack's Younger Step-brother. He had light-brown hair styled in to a curly bob with spiral-shaped ahoges on each side of his head. He's eyebrows were as tick as Jack's and his eyes were more of a olive-green color. _

_" What are you two doing here!?" Katyusha asked putting much Anger in her voice as possible. Though it had more of a curious tone to it. _

_" Shelia, We're just here for have a littl' fun!" Jack said giving katyusha a flirty wink. _

_"Leave her alone!" Matthew frowned and stood besides the girl with crossed arms. He hated how constantly the two always winked and tried to steal Kat away from him. He didn't like their attitude and he was already at the point of punching them, Though Mother always told him never to punch others.  
_

_Jack and Riley laughed together seeing Matthew actually speak up to them. _

_" Growin' Te balls? Pff- Your so pathetic!" Riley said stepping forward and pushing Matthew down on his bottom. " My Dad used to tell me, Babies aren't suppose to speak up! Now go back to cryin' you big baby!" _

_Katyusha growled and was about to help Matthew up until Jack blocked her way, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and shoulder, " Why do you hang out with girly people!?" he asked laughing. _

_" I do Not, Now let me go or else i sack my Brat on you and I'm sure he's more zhen happy to knock you out!" she said trying to straggle out the boy's grip. _

_Matthew stood up and wiped his face, though that did only little success since Riley pushed him back down, " Don't stand up you Baby!" _

_Riley kicked dust into Matthew's eye, " What's te Matter? Gonna Cry?" riley laughed. _

_" Way the go, Mate! Look at him, he's gonna go run home cryin' like the littl' ankle biter he is! No need to worries, I'll take care of shelia here!" Jack laughed holding the protesting girl tighter. _

_" Leave Kat Alone." Matthew growled under his breath as he rubbed the dust out his water eyes and tried to stand up. Though, in all effort he was pushed back down again. _

_" Or what?" Riley challenged. _

_No one noticed how the air around them started to feel chilly nor pay attention to the pond that started to have clear frost to creep among the water._

_Since Matthew wasn't all too familiar with his powers. He didn't know he was actual cause of it. _

_" Leave. Katyusha. ALone!" He stood up as the build up anger burst into an Icy blast causing Jack to throw Kat back into the waters and he himself go flying back along with Riley. _

_Matthew stared in shock. _

_Riley had wide eyes and mouth slightly open. Though that wasn't what shocked the poor Five year old. Oh no, Something much more shocked the boy. _

_Stabbed In Riley's chest was a rather large icicle that pierced though his flesh letting the blood drip along the ground with water from the melting ice spear. _

_Matthew turn to Jack who laid unconscious on the ground as the ice crept among his skin almost looking as the ice was eating the boy whole. _

_" Matvey! Matvey! Calm down, Don't panic it will only get worst!" __Katyusha_ yelled as she shiver in the cold icy water. 

_Matthew looked back at __Katyusha_ and gasped seeing her in the freezing cold water. He couldn't help but panic more and run over to the side of the pond and step into the water. That was his worst mistake ever. 

_The water instantly frozen beneath his touch, Causing to push __the girl underwater. The blonde gasped and ran to on the ice that began to freeze more into a solid surface, pounding on the ice wanting it to break, " __Katyusha_! Katty!" he screamed watching the girl hold her breath and pound on the ice as well. needing to breathe. 

___He watched as __Katyusha_ started to look weak and her eyes started to look dozy. He screamed, he stomped, he called for help. No one came. She was dying cause of him. Cause of his gift. 

___" No! __Katyusha_ stay with me! No, No N-

" NO!"

Matthew screamed as a blast of icy wind pushed everyone back, causing the fire ball to instantly burn out like a candle light.

Around the room everything started to creep with ice and frost; The floor, The windows, the stage.

Alfred quick as lighting ran to his brother side and slapped his face to snapped out of it. " Mattie! Bro, Dude, Calm down!" he practically screamed. He hated when Matthew had his little episodes of panic attacks.

Matthew on the plus side blinked, " What?"

" Dude, Chill out."

Matthew nodded and let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, a clapping sound Interrupted everyone.

The Dane stood with a wide smirk looking down at Matthew, " That Was amazing! You belong to villains! Who's next!" he shouted.

" Wait, Mattie can't be a villain!" Alfred protested, " he's my brother! our who family is superheroes! Mattie can not and will not be a damn villain!"

" Too bad. He is." the Dane shot back and went to pull another Student up to the stage.

_'I'm... A villain?" _

OoOoOoOo Magical Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Break lineOoOoOoOoOo

After what seemed hours of watching other people show there gifts. Everyone was separated into different dorm rooms, which means Alfred and Matthew wouldn't be bunking in the same room. Which means, Matthew was going to be with a complete stranger. Couldn't his day get any damn better?

" Oi! Birdie." Called a too well familiar voice.

Matthew turned around to see Gilbert with a wide grin, " That's some Power du got there." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah.." Matthew plainly said and kept walking with the group of claimed villains who were being separated and paired into different groups.

" Well, I was wondering- Since the awesome yet hot me isn't all that new to this school i'll show you around." Gilbert said winking at the blonde.

" Isn't ice and Fire suppose to hate each other. In other words- Please leave me alone." Matthew sighed not wanting to do anything today. Only wanting to get in his room and crawl under his cover and die for all he cares.

Gilbert pouted. No one ever rejects to spend time with him. Will maybe only two people but never anyone else.

A tall man with short, light blond hair stopped there little conversation. Not like they every were having that of a conversation.

Indeed he was a very tall man, with greenish-blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. His face looked stoney as if the man didn't know how to smile.

" Y'u tw'.." he pointed to Matthew and Gilbert. " H're" he pointed to an room.

Gilbert's eyes seemed to glow, He was sharing a room with Matthew. Great, That meant he could probably make the boy see how awesomely awesome he was. Beside, the kid should be even glad he was actually paying attention to the wavy blonde boy.

" Excuse me.. I want to change my room, Mister-." Matthew said in a whisper voice. Making the Stoney looking man miss what he said.

"Belward. 'Nd N'" he said and continued on down the hall without even give a second Glance.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and quickly pulled the boy into the room.

Matthew had no choice but to be pulled into his new shared room. Why couldn't be get a room with someone who won't bother him? No they had to give him a room with Gilbert, Who was going to annoy the boy to hell. Why not, he already felt like he was in hell. _  
_

" From no on! Du are staying by my side!" Gilbert declared point at Matthew.

_Great..._

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry with short cliff hanger :p Also sorry for killing Ukraine..I just haven't been feeling myself lately. Not only that- Some people are real jerks. anyways-  
**

**Katyuasha- Ukrine **

**Belward- Sweden **

**Jack- Australia **

**Riley- New Zealand. **

**Well, Looks like that all i have all for today folks, Like and favorite if you enjoyed this Chapter and story! Please leave a positive Review and I'll see you next time or whenever i Make another Fanfic!**

**M'Kay**

** _BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**


End file.
